


Breathe

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.Prompt Fill
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 44





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani)  
> yes hi hello i'm going to need #8 as nurseydex because i love your nurseydex and if anything is going to break through those idiots' thick skulls it's a near death experience

Nursey couldn’t breathe. Partly because he’d just fallen down the stairs to the basement and landed hard on his back. Mostly because there was two hundred pounds of ginger d-man squeezing him.

“Dex.” His voice was wheezy and he tried to suck in enough air to clear his throat and try again. “Dex. Can’t breathe.”

He was no longer being squished. It was less of an improvement than he expected. He definitely did not reach out or moan from the loss. The moan was because he was in pain from falling. It was also definitely not because Dex’s hands were now roaming his body, gently but firmly pressing and assessing.

“Where does it hurt? I don’t see any blood. Maybe a punctured lung. Don’t move, your neck might be injured.” Dex started slowly feeling along Nursey’s ribs. “I’m going to call the paramedics, but you need to tell me where it hurts so they have all the information.”

“Dex, stop. I’m fine.” Nursey grabbed Dex’s probing hand. “I’m just winded from the fall. I’m fine.”

Dex blinked at him. “What the hell were you doing, Nurse? You could have died!”

Nursey smiled. “There’s my favorite grump.”

Dex’s eyes were still wide and wild and he clutched the hand still holding his. “You could have died, Nurse. You could have died. I thought….” Dex stopped talking and took large, heaving breaths.

“Hey. I’m ok. Come here.” Nursey pulled Dex back down against him. “I’m ok. Since when do you get that worried about me, Poindexter?”

“Always.” The word was muffled because Dex had pressed his face into Nursey’s chest, but he still heard it. Nursey blinked a few times and thought back over their friendship. Every time he’d been injured, there had been Poindexter’s grumpy, worried face. Huh.

“Dexy. Maybe we could cuddle on your bed instead of the concrete?”

“Ok.”


End file.
